Disturbia
by Karma-I-Am
Summary: Aria is a fiery, young girl who has an ancient curse that was brought onto her 6000 thousand years ago. The curse is that she is gate to darkness and she can control the very substance. Marik is eager to find her but Yami has other ideas for her.
1. An Enemy Encounter

**_Hey everyone,_**

**_Sorry I've haven't been updating my stories in so long. My excuse is writers block and I've been lacking the feel of a story but I collected my thoughts together and created another story for you!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Summery: Aria is a fiery, young girl who has an ancient curse that was brought onto her 6000 thousand years ago. The curse is that she is gate to darkness and she can control the very substance. Marik and his dark ego have discovered that the darkness is actually a attractive girl and eagerly seek her out. Yami Marik has another idea for her though._

_Pairings:_

_Aria X MarikX Yami MarikX Yami Bakura_

_But mostly AriaXYamiMarik_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but god, I wish I did. Aria is the only character I own in the series and some of the events may be switched around for the flow of the plot. This is a first person story and its being told by Aria, the protagonist._

**_Disturbia_**

They have been looking for me since yesterday night. I don't know what they want from me but my senses tell me to get the hell away from them. It's weird but my head starts to ache terribly when I meet someone who is against me in some way or another. It was just yesterday evening when I was relaxing at the local park, right before the sun went down across the horizon. The park was empty and being alone in Domino's park didn't startle me one bit. I always go there and nothing tends to happen to me so I felt safe until I heard the soft ruffle of feet against the pavement. I was leaning forward on the railing, just looking beyond at the view of the sea. It was always beautiful when the sunsets. Anyway, I hear footsteps coming closer and there is more than one person coming towards me. The stomp of their feet caught my attention.

_Is it a gang seeking trouble?_ I remember thinking that directly.

If that was the case, they sure could find it with me. I have a secret about me and well, not many people like to mess with me because of it.

I'm growing uneasy; I fear it is a group of perverted and/or sadistic criminals who think they can get something from me. I gulp and get the courage to turn around and I don't like what I see. A group of six stood around me, blocking all sides for me to slip by. There is a light breeze at that moment and my world seems to start to spin. I'm getting a pounding headache and I know what that means.

_I need to get out of here…_

You could say I'm stupid for sticking around but I wasn't going to jump from the railing behind me. The fall would definitely break my foot and what would be the point of running when you can't go anywhere? I stayed where I was and I stared them down. Their dark purple cloaks fluttered in the wind and it reminded me of something that I have definitely seen before but I don't know exactly where.

The gang isn't a typical group of people I've seen before and I grew curious of the strange aura that I sensed around them. Other than their purple cloaks, there was a purple glow waving off of all six of them. I tilted my head a bit and looked at it in a different angle and I'm startled by what I feel and see.

The groups of six in front of me are being controlled by a far away force and are empty people. Someone has one of the ancient items and knows exactly what they are doing. Right then, another question strikes me at that moment.

_How in the world does _that_ person know of me?_ I am indeed well aware of what I am and what force I am cursed with but I made sure to stick undercover about it. I suppose someone put the pieces together and definitely found out that I existed. That means trouble for me and for this world.

They are all guys, big, built and tall men with powerful cheekbones. I can't see their eyes but I am certain that I won't be able to see their pupils. I am a master at this dark magic and know the signs of life that these particular men display. I figured I play the innocent/dumb act to get my way around this. So far, the group of freaks could just be a test or something. I didn't think this through before. I was so careful not to be found and I didn't plan to be. But I guess my tactics need some work. I had to play the field for a bit.

"Um, can I help you?" My voice is soft and I make sure I change everything about myself, especially my body language. I bring my fingers up to my lips, my pink lips quivering in a shaky appearance. I pull my head back in an angle, my eyes withdraw into big blue orgs and I gulp. I'm making myself appear nervous but in my mind, I am in total control and collected. Thanks to the fours years acting, I can really pull something like this off easily.

The group just stared at me through their hoods and unclear eyes. No emotion follows through in their faces and that's not a good sign. The mastermind behind their faces is speaking with me directly but only one is able to speak. The man behind the mask is trying to fool me. That meant he is fooled my nervous appearance.

"Hello, my dear," There is no middle man who sticks more than the others. If you would count down in a straight line, cloak man number 3 was the unlucky one talking to me. He gestured a hand towards me, his feet lifting to walk over. He was creeping closer.

"I would like to skip introductions and just allow you to proceed with us. Believe me, no harm would be done to you," He paused and glanced around at his other colleagues, "Our _master_ would like to have a word with you,"

"Master?" I eyed him closely and I dropped the innocent act. That would get me no where with these people. I needed to be myself and positively alert. Their master wanted me for some particular reason and I knew what. However, I wasn't going to spill that I was confident that I knew what their master wanted with me. I needed to be tricky and be like a cat. My next act – to be a tough ass girl who had no idea what was going on. I can defend myself in times like these but they didn't know the true extent of my secret. Even their so called master couldn't have known what I was truly capable of.

"I don't think so," I glowered at them all, mostly at the one who spoke with me. I wanted their master to get the idea that I had no intention of leaving this park with them. "You bunch of freaks better get outta here before I bust some skulls in," I knew I just over acted this character I was created out of the blue. In reality, a normal bitchy girl would say that if she had her materials to do so. I felt like that statement wasn't needed.

The man glared at me and the next thing I knew I dropped that character so fast that I didn't even realized that I did so. Their master wasn't happy that I wasn't cooperating with him. What did he expect? I had just finally got comfortable with this life time and I wasn't going to become a subject of the darkness anymore.

I grabbed a hold of the railing and jumped clean over it. I knew that the fall was going to hurt; I was going to land on pavement after all.

This is where my luck changes instantly. The group of six had more waiting everywhere. I guess their master had an idea that I would refuse and had others wait around to catch me if I tried to escape. Heh, that's smart, I'll admit. One of the other henchmen immediately rushed to grab me when I fell but he was a bit too early on it. I landed right on top of him and he broke my fall.

We both were toppled on each other and his hood was removed from his face. I could see this one's eyes and just as I predicted. There were no pupils in his chocolate coated eyes. Though, I didn't stick around for very long. I hopped up instantly and took a run for it towards the docks.

I've jumped onto one of big local boats where people spent tons of money to take a cruise around this ocean. It seemed lame to me but most of them where tourists and had no idea how blue and big the ocean was. Whatever, at least I got to hide around here until those goons decided to follow. I doubted that they would.

For the time being, I meet a woman who was rather nice for being so wealthy. I hated to lie when asked me why I was still in my school uniform but I said that I lost my suitcase and there was no time to change. I even lied and said my friends left me here when I just got on. It was some family emergency and I decided not to waste a trip. She ended letting me hang with her for the dinner and gave me an evening gown to borrow. I hated to lie to such a nice lady but it's not like I'm a crook. I needed an escape route from an ancient underground group of goons. I couldn't tell her that but it was a good enough reason to lie my way into this cruise ship.

The dinner was phenomenal and everything seemed to fall into plan besides for the bed arrangements. I didn't want to bother this woman for anything more and I was suppose to look like I actually was meant to be here. I highly doubt there would be any empty rooms for people who accidently slipped on board. I kept to myself when I went back to Miss. Sakura's room to change back into my original clothes. She chatted away about her freestyle life and knew nothing of the ironic darkness of the world. Sakura was so carefree it was almost disgusting but I owed a lot to her so I let it slide. I returned the dress and went on my way. She didn't say anymore when I left.

I walked the deck casually and went the very front of the boat. It was lovely night. The moon shined brightly down on the ship and the candles were lit romantically for anyone who decided to enjoy the location. There was a soft breeze that pushed through my blonde hair, feeling the long strains press against my back. I wish I didn't just come here for a place to hide. It would be nice to come here on my own to just relax and simply just enjoy it with someone else…if only that were the case.

I have built thick walls and it's hard to bring that down for anybody. I fear that's the reason why I've been so lonely for so long. It's almost irritating but I don't know what else to do. The last person I told my secret too freaked out on me and I never seen him again. That was a long time ago too. My closest and dearest friend of my childhood…maybe that's when those walls started to grow and it's been hard to let anyone else in. For school though, I have been able to open up a bit more. I'm not as popular as I wanted to be but I do have friends that make my school life a lot more enduring. But I could never tell them my secrets.

Being on this cruise also brings another important factor in my life. What about school? It is Friday but I can't be stuck here until Monday. That's just crazy talk and not to mention my parents would have my head for knowing that I skipped school. Not even my parents know of my secret and I can't tell them that I was chased down by a group of men who wore purple coats. Who in Domino City would believe me that was true?

First things first, I needed to contact my parents. I had my school bag with me and it contained everything I would ever possibly need, especially my cell phone. However, it was hard to think of any excuse to tell my parents why I wouldn't be home for the weekend, just in case I was stuck here until then. I glanced around the area; the couples who were making out didn't give me any ideas. I didn't have a boyfriend and my parents would certainly not allow me to stay with him for the entire weekend. That was just a death note to even consider that.

I started looking at the other people, just random people who just enjoyed their vacation. My eyes glanced at two younger boys who were playing a game of cards. I hated to stereotype but those kids looked geeky and where roaring about something. I was curious and walked over there.

"Hey, what are you two playing?"

The two instantly glance up at me with their big eyes behind glasses. They seemed annoyed for only a second, thinking that I was going to bully them about their game. They must have seen that I was a girl who was alone and not going to really make fun of them. One of them laughed and smiled at me, I wasn't sure if he was trying to look cool or what but he took things way beyond. He took off his glasses and tried to give me a casual smile that looked only goofy to me.

"The game is called Duel Monsters and I just so happen to rock at it," He stated with an impressed look on his face. He gave me a flyer with a drawing of three metallic blue dragons. I recognized the beasts from somewhere but it's another one of those brain fogs.

He wiped his nose, "There is a tournament this weekend and we planned on joining it but…"

The other kid butted him, "But our parents forced us on this cruise instead! It's so lame!"

I nodded in agreement but I was more interested in the flyer. "Mind if I borrow this?"

They both shook their heads and I went back to the front of the boat quickly before they could say anymore.

I dialed my house; my parents should be home by then. I didn't know how far I could take this tournament excuse since I was never interested in duel monsters but I am 16 years old and I do have a say in what I do. Besides, my parents can trust me. I'm a good kid, or at least try to be.

There is no answer and I just leave a message saying that I'm entering a contest this weekend with some school friends. I said I'd be home Sunday and everything will be fine but once I hung up, I felt my head pound harder than ever and I knew something was desperately not right.

There was a scream that startled me and I drop my phone. My luck had somehow changed this evening and the battery slipped out. The boat came to a quick stop and everyone shifted to the ground, more chaotic voices were heard and alert. I watched as my battery skid across the deck and was caught by the foot of a man in a purple cloak. The henchmen were close behind him, as if to prove a point.

_What the-? They followed me!_

My head was pounding ridiculously hard and for the first time ever, my heart was throbbing out of my chest. The man who stopped my battery was different than the rest. He wasn't big or had an empty appearance to him. He was indeed the one in control of the goons. Boy, I must have been tricky or something because the big boss never shows himself unless he needs to handle things by himself. Heh, that's a confidence booster.

Everyone around the cruise boat just stare at the men frantically, confused of their arrival. However, the gang didn't pay attention to anyone in particular. It was their boss who was looking at me directly. He was tan and from the distance that I was, he had blonde hair that slipped out from his hood. A split aura was about him, an angry secret whirled around him and it was something that startled me. Though, my senses told me to get out of here right now but I had to stay. He had this sense of awe on me and he was definitely after me. He looked smugly at my direction.

"There is no where you can run anymore. Just stop this foolish flee and come with me. I have some business I want to speak with you," His voice was clear and I could tell he was probably my age. However, once he spoke, I snapped out of it.

"No," I stood up and held onto the railing and glanced back. There was no way I was going to swim. The purple goons had a boat that was anchored next to this cruise ship. There was no escape from them this time but I wasn't going to give up without a challenge. This guy had to prove to me that he could catch me first.

"You're definitely suspicious for someone who wants me to just go with you. Besides, you got nothing to make me," I didn't mean to provoke him.

The master smirked at me quickly, "As a matter of fact, I do. Your parents are being held hostage in that boat of mine and if you want to see them alive, you will go with me."

I glowered at him, that was a cheap shot but I wasn't moving.

He offered out his hand, foreign skin to me. His hood lifted a bit too where his eyes were definitely noticeable. "All I want is a little chat. No harm in that, _Aria_," His light eyes gave off a creepy wind at me, flickering stardust that melted my skin. I couldn't refuse because of my parents and that was too much to risk. Not to mention, he knew my name and that was bad news. I needed to go with him out curiosity and for the sake of my parents.

I walked cautiously towards him, my heart pounding faster and faster. Maybe this was too easy for my standards. I had been caught and my parents had been dragged into this miserably. They must hate me now…

No, I wasn't going to think that way and I wasn't going to give myself up. There were more powerful things at risk here, more than my parents. I couldn't just let anyone get in the way of that, it was curse and I put my life before anyone else. I hope people wouldn't see that as selfish but I have a reason to be first when it comes to certain situations. I'm not being selfish for my own survival; but for the survival of this world and for millions of people.

As I said, I have a big secret and I can't let anyone know. Though, this guy knows about me and my secret- which is really bad! So I did the only thing I knew how to do that particular day and I dove for it. And I mean literally. I jumped off the ship before I could even blink.

However, at the brink of time, the cruise ship is bigger than most boats and has a secondary part. I grabbed the railing and jolted my body over. Don't ask me how I can do this like this but it just happens. For now, let's just call it luck.

The secondary quarter had a supply of jet-skis' and a rack of keys just in place for me. I don't know who decided to place a wall of keys right here on the outside of the deck but it really came useful for times like this. I stole one of the keys and tried frantically to start each jet-ski to see which one worked. I needed to work fast, hearing the sound loud stomping of feet. The goons are after me now and I needed to get out of here before they discovered where I was.

One started and I didn't even bother with a life vest, I was in a hurry and snapped the keys onto the top of uniform that had a loop of a bow. That way if the jet-ski flipped, it would stop and I could get right back on it. It was useful but it was going to be hard to do since I was riding at night. Riding out into the ocean would be extremely dangerous but I had to get out of here. I figured I would steer out towards land, the dark outline of the thick trees in the distance.

I climbed on the ski and roared the engine, breaking the railing and soaring into the ocean water. I heard the yell of the mastermind; he was extremely pissed that I was making a run for it.

"After her! Don't let her get away!"

That was all I could recall before their boat abandoned the cruise ship and followed me back to the banks of Domino's beach. The cruise ship didn't move very fast and time itself didn't seem to go anywhere as the jet-ski brought me back. It was by a strange accident though, I hardly could see where I was going and I lost my stalkers in the darkness of the sea. The jet-ski crashed into land and sent me flying into the sand of Domino's local beach. I must have passed out since I don't recall much but I know now that it was a silly mistake and I'm soon going to pay for it…


	2. Blackmail

_Hey guys. This update was suppose to come up quicker but life kinda has a way with keeping you away for a while. However, I did finish the second chapter and its longer than the first. Sorry if the first one was confusing. It was suppose to lead up until the next day where Aria is actually in the hands of Marik. Sorry if it was lame but the more the plot unfolds, hopefully the better it gets. I know Marik's super evil/sexy alter ego isn't exactly here just yet. The relationship between Aria and Marik needs some time before the darkness can really play his game. Get my drift?_

_Leave some reviews on what you think. I plan on this story being longer than any story and I hope I finish it too. / i know I still have plenty of other stories to continue but this is my most interesting one that I believe in._

_Blah, here's chapter 2 of Disturbia._

Chapter 2

I woke up with a killer headache that bulged against my skull. It must have been for the fall off the jet-ski and the crash against the solid beach. I honestly don't remember much besides running the engine frantically against my fingertips before there was a quick motion of darkness before I went flying into the air. I felt the sand, dirt underneath my fingernails and my face cradled against the ground. I must have fainted then since every thought of memory melts away and turns into a big blur.

I groaned softly, everything was spinning when I opened my eyes and it didn't look like the beach. I tried to lift my hand to my face; I wanted to feel my head for any bumps or bruises. However, I was unable to do so. My hands were tied tightly behind my back and when my sight came clearer, I was sticking upright in a chair and it wasn't very comfortable. I was sitting in front of a bright wooden table.

The room was bright, not as bright enough to strain my eyes but it was enough to be wide away instantly. The carpet was a maroon color that had thousands of transparent colors of red. Though, in the sunlight the carpet turned a pinkish red. I was surrounded with sea blue metallic walls that imprinted my reflection. Since it was metal, I couldn't see my clear reflection but scribbles of blurry colors of my body reflected off. The room all together reminded me of an office conference room.

"Well now, I didn't think that you would wake up so soon," there was a voice behind me and it was familiar from the previous night. I turned my head around my shoulder to see who was talking to me. It was the tan man from the cruise ship. He wasn't wearing the dark purple cloak anymore; his hair was parted in different directions in a messy but clean pattern. It was blonde and it shimmered beautifully in the sun light that brighten the room. He could have been handsome if he didn't threaten me and my life.

He walked passed me, his dark fingers stretching across the back of my chair and spun me around to face him. His dark eyes had color now; bright lavender that showed simple emotions. Was he supposed to be so…unique?

"This isn't necessary," I insisted and glanced behind me, referring about my tied hands. My captor raised an eyebrow at me. "You caught me, hands down. You want to chat, so let's _chat_,"

He snickered lightly, "I don't think so. You might start trouble again if I let you go now," He stated firmly and spun my chair around, which was rather irritating to not be in control. I placed my feet flatly against the carpet. I flashed him a glared, I wasn't going to be friendly if he wasn't going to work with me. I stopped spinning and watched him walk across the room. It was now that I looked at his clothes. He wore black pants that stretched to his shoes that imprinted the same dark color. I was unsure why I was staring at his backside so eagerly. I shook my head and pulled my eyes away. It was pathetic that I was even considering that he was attractive.

"So then, what's your name?" I asked out so bluntly. When he turned around, I made sure that I converted my eyes to his own. I wasn't going to be caught staring at his body. That was the wrong thing to be doing at a time like this.

He crossed his arms across his chest, wrinkling his violet shirt that matched his eyes. It was strange for a guy to wear such a bright color but it did match with his black pants and his black undershirt. I gulped and looked at the man once more.

He continued to stare at me and smiled lightly. "Marik Ishtar," the way he spoke words just flowed off his tongue nicely that it was almost intimidating. He was too handsome to be a mastermind or even for a criminal. I classified him as one since my case is definitely a kidnapping. I would much rather be home right now. Okay, so that's a lie. This guy was the highlight of my entire year. I know it's bad to even consider that I rather be here with a hot kidnapper than at home with my parents. That's when I just remembered something.

"So, _Marik_," the name echoed softly into my mind and under my skin. A light shiver crept up my spine slowly. I didn't fidget or move, that would be a sign for weakness and I still have a position to consider. "You mentioned that you had my parents. So where are they?"

He gave me a dark look, as if I said something offensive towards him. The concern of my parent's shouldn't have bothered him like that. I watched him as his pace slowly came back towards me, advancing before continuing our conversation.

With every step he took, my heart spun into a web; tangled and sticky. I watched him, my mouth and lips gone dry within seconds and it was appealing to meet someone who could do that to me. I'm not easily phased either. I'm sure I looked stupid to him with my dumb, anxious stare but I couldn't think about anything else. I was curious to why he was taking so long just to comment back about my parents.

What if he wasn't going to continue with our conversation and begin something else? My heart raced and pounded harder against my rib cage. Everything went blurry besides for his powerful figure. I thought about my dry lips and how they would feel if he touched them with his own? Would it be soft as I would hope or maybe it would be rough and disgusting? Okay, that was a bit repulsive to fantasize about it being weird and gross. I'm not the sappy type or a slut.

As he came closer, his fingers relaxed against the leather arm rest and I was under his attention. I felt so inferior to him and that wasn't something I was used too. I had always been in control with my emotions and feeling so weak and less dominant than I normally am was definitely making my stomach turn. It kind of hurt and that this feeling was a bit foreign too.

His lips were not touching mine and it half way disappointed me. For a moment I was beginning to think that Marik captured me for my insane beauty and he just had to have me. Heh, that was dumb. Forget I said that.

I began to snap out of it shortly when I decided not to be into the enemy. My parents would be ashamed that I was even thinking such ridiculous thoughts. I can't trust myself anymore with being around attractive people anyway.

What felt like forever, he finally spoke to me. I looked at him and focused on his eyes. I didn't dare look at his parted lips. "Your parents are safely at home and are completely unaware of any of this, thanks to you,"

I narrowed my eyes to steal back my dominant nature; I wasn't going to let him suck everything out of me. No one can ever do that. Not to mention, he tricked me about my parents. To think yesterday I was about to go with him because of them being on the boat he had. Now that was pathetic on my part."You lied. You said they were here, on this boat. We are on your boat, right?"

He nodded firmly and remained close by. "Yes, we are,"

"Then why did you lie about it?"

He flashed me a cold smile. "It was meant to bribe you. You seemed so content not to go with me even after I stated my word that you wouldn't be harmed. It's not like I could ever touch _you_ anyway," I noticed in his pupils that the light I once seen flittered suspiciously. This was the kind of mastermind who could turn everything around if he wanted too. He was smart and clever and a tricky customer. Sure, it did make me mad that he lied and cheated but it was interesting how fooled I was. I wonder if I'm losing my touch.

"You'd be damn right you wouldn't touch me." From the moment my words left my mouth, I knew I was going to regret it. It seemed he was looking for an opening such as that.

He continued to smile and reached into his back belt pocket. He lifted up something that glistened once it hit sunlight. His fingers toyed with it for a moment before he flashed it over my face. It was golden, brightly polished and it looked harshly at me with its eye. It was interesting to look at but it made my head spin and aches echoed out in my head. Voices screamed at me, a voice I know all too well and I continued to stare at it. I gulped and looked away but my flesh felt like it was on fire. It was a rough experience for just looking at something that seemed so harmless.

"Put that thing away. It's making me sick," I demanded rather than asking nicely. It was killing me, burning my skin and boiling my blood. It felt on fire and a fiery beast appeared in my head as I looked at it. I fidgeted in my seat; I needed to get out of this uncomfortable chair or just away from the golden rod.

Marik just looked at me with such amusement and backed away from me. He still had the rod out and it still bothered me. "Well your reaction is rather interesting for you acting so tough," He smiled vibrantly and spoke under his breath. He was probably talking to himself, "She has to her. There's no doubt about it," He grinned and put the golden rod into his back pocket. He folded his arms over his chest confidently. "This that better?"

I huffed out all the air I had left in me, my heart racing with anxiousness and pain. That was a strange situation but I was curious to why I reacted like that. Nothing I ever seen ever made me feel like I was burning like phoenix. I wasn't sure why I compared myself to such a legendary creature. Maybe because while Marik was busy with toying with me, an image of a large bird that resembled a phoenix bothered my mind. Its roar filled my ears and made my feet tingle painfully. It felt so hot and rebellious. In the vision of the bird, it spread out its wings and there was a man who was engulfed in purple mist standing in front of the phoenix. His blonde hair was spike to defying limits that moved with the fiery wind. His dark cape encircled around him, fluttering in the hot wind. The mysterious man looked an awfully a lot like…

I shook my head; a vision was just thought, nothing more than a figment of my imagination and I told myself not to worry. I was already listening to Marik, unable to look at him. I feared he was just toying with me again and just might bring out that golden item. I don't think I could handle myself if I seen it again.

I nodded and heaved in, my breathing was erratic and it was extremely uncomfortable. "Yes," I spat out, staring at the red carpet.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and then someone opened it. I didn't look but I listened closely. I figured that it was one of Marik's mindless ghouls.

"Master Marik, it's time," The ghoul quickly was shooed away by his master who walked gracefully over to me. I still didn't look, but I felt his presence, his shadow cast over mine and it was soon that I felt my hand free from the ropes. I brought my hands back up around my chest, rubbing my damaged wrist.

"Excuse me. Something awaits my attention and I rather _not_ miss this opportunity," Marik patted my head softly, feeling his fingertips soak in my head as if he was petting me. I wished it wasn't a pleasure. "Sleep or rest up. I would like to continue our conversation," He gave my head one last feel before he walked to the door and closed it behind him.

Chills ran up my spine and I was unable to hold it back. My body twitched at the feeling the sensation he caused me to feel on my head and in my chest. It made my mind cave into a bunch of lies and fantasies. I slapped my forehead and thought to myself, just in case Marik might be listening in.

_Damnit Aria! Control yourself girl! These walls are built for a reason. Use them!_

My thoughts eased my nervousness and I regained control. I looked around the room and seen just one couch that matched the bronze chairs around the table. I bet it's a lot more comfortable that this chair. I smiled at the thought of sleep in an actual comfy sofa. I took Marik's advice and headed over to the couch. It was long enough for me and I snuggled around until I was satisfied. I didn't expect to fall into sleep so easily.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep for when I woke up but I all know that the lights in the room were still on and Marik was no where to be seen. I didn't mind that, I hoped he wasn't back yet. It would be creepy he was watching me sleep. But he wasn't so that was fine but I came across a problem. My stomach growled rapidly from the abandonment on food in the last 18 hours. I just guessed with that one.

I sat up from my side, feeling fully replenished for more. However, I was hoping there would be a little excitement for a while. The thought of that golden rod penetrated my thoughts. I don't think it will be erased anytime soon either.

I sighed at the situation. I wished this were a little less complicated. I was really hungry and annoyed to the fact that things really weren't going my way this time. However, I wasn't going to just sit here and depend on Marik coming back anytime soon. I had another idea. I'll just do everything myself. I'm independent that way.

I stretch until I feel my back muscle pop pleasurably. It was aching for a while. In pursuit to get up, I still notice I'm in my school uniform. Domino High couldn't have picked gayer colors. I wasn't one for pink; even though people say it compliments my complexion. I'm starting to like dark colors, like navy blue so I don't mind the blue polo shirt. I stood up, straightening out my skirt just so it doesn't ride up and show everyone my glory. Now that would be embarrassing. I would do anything to get into my normal clothes. For a situation such as this, I would definitely pick something a lot more comfortable than this uniform.

I walk to the door and I know for a fact that Marik probably locked it. If he was as smart as I'm to consider, then he would lock me in here while he worried some other affair. It only made me laugh to think what his reaction would be when he finds out that I'm not here? Haha, priceless. Even a simple girl like me can trick a mastermind. That should teach him for trying to fool me.

My fingers trail down the wooden door, curious to feel the surface of the door. Mainly I was thinking on how to go by this without causing a scene. That would only just defeat the purpose of leaving without anyone knowing; thus ruining the plan to tick of Marik. Strangely enough that was the only thought that consumed me right now; just ticking off the ghouls master. I smiled slyly to myself then shook my head. "Marik and his deeds must be rubbing off me or something,"

I eyed the door down once more and gave the doorknob a try. It was tight and didn't budge, just as a thought. I sighed and thought of my other option. Usually I like to keep it a secret and not ever use it publicly but this was extreme time to get the hell out. I am a hostage for crying out loud!

I look around for anything that could possibly be useful. My bookbag is missing, which isn't really all that bad besides I had a small little knife in there. It would be very useful in a time like this but lucky isn't on my side at the moment.

_Shit…what to do now?_

I glance down at my finger nails, slightly long and curve nicely into a arch. The nail is perhaps enough to penetrate the skin. I really hate doing this and if people ever saw me do this, they might send me get help and I wouldn't blame them. This isn't what I would call a self rescue but I have to improvise.

I dig my fingernail into the palm of my right hand, pressing harder to break the skin. It's not a pleasant feeling; not for me at least. I shut my eyes to forget about it. Just doing this makes me sick and turns my stomach upside down. Its not that I have a phobia of blood or inflicting pain on myself, but it's just the fact that I have to refer to this option to get out of here. It brings up terrible memories and the voice that I hear from time to time screams in my ears of a language foreign to me. I try not to listen.

I feel my finger press against a liquid substance. I open my eyes and see I cut my hand with my own finger. I bite my lip; my hand is stinging with pain and the regret in my stomach slowly eases at the sight of my blood. My nerves are cooling to know that the hard part is done but the door still isn't open. I'm not even finished yet either. With one single stroke of my blood on the door, I close my eyes and concentrate really hard.

I allow myself to relax and focus on the deep center of my mind. Swirls of dark mist and a cold substance filled my body quickly. I kept my mind cool and collected and thought of my blood on the door. The swirls in my thoughts were silent and dead until the dark thoughts erupted from within. It was the final key to getting out of here.

I opened my eyes, feeling them dilated from the inside. Now all was left was for me to remove the door with my mind. Yes…I have psychic powers.

With my blood on the door, it turns black as the empty abyss of hell and grows quickly around the door. The black blood is eating away the solid surface of the wooden door, duplicating its every detail for me to take it apart. It's the quiet way to escape someplace but not everyone can do that.

Once engulfed in the eerie darkness, I walk through the door; the dark substances acting as if it's a gate to the other side and there's nothing more than a corridor of more doors down the hallway.

"At least I'm getting somewhere," I encourage myself and let my mind relax. I feel the darkness suck right back into me once I'm ready to proceed. At first, it's a creepy feeling of a living organism jumping back into your skin and racing up your spine to your mind again. I don't think I'll ever get used to it…

I shake it off, I need to keep going. Now it appears like I never even left the conference room.

I walk near the walls, careful not to alarm anyone who might be on the other side. I listen in closely, my senses keen to anything that moves. Once I get closer to the end of the hallway, I hear the echo of steps. Someone is coming and by the scent in the air, I can tell its one of Marik's goons. However, he is mindless as ever as if he is on autopilot. Marik must be busy going something to not care for his henchmen. Whatever, it's a simple task to be avoided.

He comes closer and I imagine a slouched over man in a dark purple cloak. They tend to wear a lot, as is it's their symbol of unity. I wait for him to get a little more closer before I knock him out if he see's me or just stay put until he passes. Since they are mindless, he probably won't care that I'm here.

He is noticeable now and he just keeps walking down the opposite corridor, his shoulders slouched over like an old man. His face blanker than anything I've ever seen anyone to be.

_Definitely on autopilot. Marik should at least take care of them since they are his loyal mind slaves. I would._

I nod to myself over my own observation and sigh. I worried for nothing. I slip pass the ghoul and go down the hallways he just came from. It wasn't till I was half way down the hallway when I heard Marik's voice and a young girl talking. It wasn't a decent conversation either. I stood in front of the door where the commotion was coming and I eavesdropped on them through the wall.

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?" It was the girl who was talking, sounding like she was trying to figure out her captive's tactics. Her voice held thousands of emotions that any girl could possess at a time like this. She was screaming now, probably crying. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Hush foolish girl. This shall silence you for a bit,"

There a bright light that shone out from underneath the door, the presence of the rod lingered around and my headache suddenly returned. I was no longer interested in their conversation; my head felt like it was about to explode with the thoughts of the fire bird and the dark man who looked like Marik; just a lot different. Maybe they two are connected somehow?

I clench my head, I felt on fire again and I started backing away from the door but it wouldn't ease this time. I caught a glimpse of my legs; the visible light of flames engulfed me. This had must have been an illusion for I wasn't really on fire but I might as well be. It burnt my skin to the core but I wasn't blistering up or bleeding. The shock from the invisible; but very much felt pain soared through me and all I wanted to do was end the pain.

My wish was granted as I blanked out with nothing but the darkness staring back at me. There was figure that appeared before me, the dark mist covering him from sight. The only thing I could make out was his dark purple eyes and his sadistic smirk through the shadows. I felt a thousand pieces of myself withdraw nervously. I wasn't scared at all; I just felt like I knew exactly who he was from just being in his presence. He didn't speak to me but his expression said it all.

"_I've waited long and hard for you,"_

My mouth went dry with the silent words and I woke in a different room from the hallway. It wasn't the office room; much more like a bedroom with dark pastel colors. A particular scent filled the air, the smell of Egyptian musk and lavender. It was bitter-sweet and I could hardly keep my thoughts from collapsing on the idea that this just might be Marik Ishtar's room!

I look down to see I'm in my same clothes but I'm lying within a bed and intertwined with blank, silky sheets. My face is stained hot with embarrassment. How could I just blank out like that in the middle of my escape? All because of that damned rod…

There isn't much to his room, just simple things like a dresser and two doors. I figure one might lead to the hallway and one just might lead to a bathroom. My appetite is gone from the sudden events that are making my mind ring like no other. I'm dead confused why I'm directly in his room.

Marik walks through the on the left side, a glimpse of the hallway is noticeable for an instant until he closes the door. "I must say, that's probably the most _failed_ escape mission I've ever seen." He stated, knowing I was awake from the moment he walked in.

I glared at him, still holding my thumping head. I must of hit a million times in the past 24 hours. This weekend was beginning to suck. "So? Maybe I wasn't trying to escape,"

He looked at me smugly, "Right. So what were you precisely doing then?" He made himself comfortable at the foot of his bed. He was at an angle, still facing me and listening. I finally had his full attention it seemed.

I sighed a little bit annoyed at this already. I wasn't feeling good. I bet it has to do with hitting my head, "I was looking for you," That's a dead lie, I was trying to escape but I didn't want to appear to look like a complete moron so I covered it up with a little lie. No harm done. Besides, we had a conversation to finish.

He looked away for a moment then smirked at the wall, "Well, Aria, it appears that I'm going to the finals that Seto Kaiba has created for this repulsive town. I have unfinished business there and your coming with me," it was like he didn't even care what I thought.

"No," I stated bitterly. "I had enough of this charade. I want to go home and sleep with no thoughts of you or your damned rod. It contagious for my health, I swear it,"

He looked back at me intrigued, "Thoughts of me?" There was a slight tint of amusement in his eyes. I think I gave a little too much information. Whoops.

I shook my head and refused to allow myself to be hypnotized by him. I'm too good for that. "Don't look at me like that, its annoying." I snapped and huffed, "You're going to send me home. There is no way I'm going to that ridiculous dueling tournament with you," I was feeling like my old self again. I like resisting and being stubborn; even though it made everything complicated.

He chuckled at me, "What if I told you that your parent's and your _friend_'s life depended on it?" He smiled at coldly and I don't think he was lying. "I have ghouls at your house right now. I lied about your foolish parents being oblivious to this. They know what is going on and it turns out that one of your friend's came to your house," he hesitated to let the thought soak in, "Do I need to say more?"

I looked at him with a sparkle of suspiciousness. "I'm not going to be fooled this time Marik," his name still sounded nice but I didn't let it show. He was blackmailing me into going with him for reasons I believe I know. "I'm going to need descriptions of my friend and of my parents, since you state that you have your _goons_ there,"

He shot me a look that could kill almost anyone, "Your friend is named Miko. Dark hair, same school uniform, claims to be your best friend," He snickered at me, I'd wish he was lying but there was no way he could of known her nickname that I gave her unless he had be spying on me since day one. The bastard.

"Fine, Ishtar. I'll go with you but what in the hell do you think I can do there?"

He sighed and crossed his arm once more. He looked annoyed with my questions, "I'm not stupid, girl. I know that the darkness is placed within you and I'm talking about you being the gate to the abyss directly. You're a goddess!" He growled with frustration when I shook my head. He was good at assuming I was some gate to the darkness but the knowledge is wrong. I wasn't that at all.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I can't your goddess. I'm not no gate for the shadows. That's pretty mess up. Maybe you got the wrong person. I'll I can do is…" I paused for spitting it out, "telekinesis,"

He looked at me for a moment. "You deny your own power?"

"I'm not denying it. I know for a fact that I'm no gate to your darkness," I stated confidently. I wasn't a gate/guardian/whatever. And quite frankly, I didn't care if I was.

He looked at me with those eyes that triggered my stomach to turn, "Perhaps not but you will come with me and see for yourself. The darkness will be unleashed within this tournament and you tell me who you are then," he stated with a wicked smile on his face.

From that smile, all I could think about was the darkness within my vision of that dark figure. Something deep within me told me that Marik was right; I'm the very substance of the darkness but that can't be bestowed on a human could it? From what I knew, I'm pretty normal besides for my tendencies to use a dark force…maybe that's what he talking about?

_Am I really the key to the everlasting darkness…?_

A quick hint about the storiy title: Distubia. This is based off of Rihanna's song 'Disturbia'. The lyrics fit in perfectly with the story in my mind. Thus, creating more inspiration! / sorry, I thought it would be cool to say that.

Review and stuff. Let me know if you dig or maybe not so much. Be nice?


	3. Battle City : The Blimp

Okay, so I get a review complaining how this is in an character I created point of view. Honestly, I don't care. I have a lot intense ideas for this FANFICTION -- thus its called an FANFICTION. Two key words. So, I don't plan on keeping it myself.

To everyone else who reads and likes (but doesn't review/ or reviews) thanks for looking. And a reward will come in the next chapter. Yami Marik will finally make an appearance. FYI, the character will start to change a little bit, much less confident and such but I'm sure you all can guess why. Anyway, here's chapter 3 for all who care and for those who don't - go away. :)

Chapter 3

Battle City : The Blimp

At first, I was against the fact that I had to look like on of his mind slaves just so Marik and his loyal servant, Odion could pass through. The plan was that Odion was faking to be Marik; confusing every one of Marik's enemies while he pretended to be a newbie in the tournament. I didn't think it would actually work they way Marik had told me but no one said anything.

He gave me an typical purple attire for being a rare hunter. Apparently that's what they were called. Whatever, I was just doing this for my threatened family and friend, and maybe a bit for myself. I wanted to prove to Marik that he was wrong about me and I was just as normal as I looked. Besides, you might already be able to tell that I have a small, little _thing_ for him. Guys don't pay much attention to me and I'll let you know that I'm intrigued by his collected, demanding nature. It's different from any other male I've encountered. He appears to see the big picture and I like that in a person.

I walked beside Odion, pretending to be his loyal slave just to fool some people to get in. I really didn't think this plan would pull off but my mind changed when we met up with the group of duelist's. They were a familiar bunch; majority of them I go to school with. I don't know them personally, but I had conversations with Yugi. He had the strangest hair I had ever seen. Once in class I asked him if he dyed his hair to give off the black and red shade but he just looked at me with his purple eyes innocently, unsure what I was talking about. I should have figured he wouldn't be into being a rebel or a punk. I remember when he would just sit in the middle of class, putting together a golden puzzle. It never gave me similar chills compared to Marik's rod until I seen him wear around his neck. My heart pounded with the aura of the darkness soaring out into the air but the evil within wasn't as thick as Marik's rod. It was puzzling to think that around Yugi; I'd probably be rather safe. He did give off that sense of comfort after all.

I pulled my hood closer to my face; I didn't want anyone recognizing me. That'd be terrible if they did; for Marik I mean. I bet Marik would just point fingers at Odion and suggest he cover up the loose ends when it was no doubt Marik who dragged me into this. I sighed lightly; I didn't want to be undercover forever during this tournament. I felt the desire to roam by myself, to watch the famous Yugi win duels. It turns out he is pretty good now and quite popular among the crowds at school.

Odion and I approached the group; I kept my mouth shut as the group of school mates just stared at us. They looked mostly at Odion; suspecting that he was Marik. It turns out that Marik had caused some trouble while I was passed out in his quarters. I really missed out on a lot but Marik did seem extremely steamed when he returned to speak with me. He was sweaty and cold blooded when he came into his room, seeming rather angry at some particular reason. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that Marik seemed pissed when he didn't get his way. However, no matter what he always seemed to calm down _eventually_.

Yugi glared down Odion and whispered to his friends. "So that must be Marik," Everyone around him agreed and eyed him dangerously.

I paid close attention to Odion's dark face, his golden eyes held a misery that couldn't be traced as the same fiery emotion I seen in Marik's eyes. I tried to ignore them as the real Marik was close by. He smiled to the group, acted out his fake character as if he was never even the one I knew for two days. I'll admit, I was shocked by how convinced Yugi and his group were by a simple innocent act. I watched them in awe; I couldn't believe this plan was actually working. The group thought that Odion was Marik. The fools!

Odion tugged my arm to the mighty blimp that awaited the duelists and their friends. He must have noticed that I wasn't following him. "Come," He demanded in a tone that Marik would use and I had to stare back and forth between the two. Maybe I'm the one who was being fooled?

I nodded and followed him inside; not to mention there was a crude darkness that wasn't far off. It was thickening as it grew closer and I realized something. It was those golden objects that sent my world flying in different directions. There's no doubt that there was another wielder of a golden object that contained such a strange, yet familiar touch. I instantly hated the feeling for some reason.

Inside, the blimp was large compared to what it measured up to look like outside. I was impressed with how fashionable it looked, yet such a serious tone of metal and an azure blue filled the walls. The colors weren't intense but I immediately felt secure; as if I was in an underground laboratory Odion and Marik wouldn't share rooms; thus wanting to confuse everyone into thinking that they were two separate people with different intensions.

As we walked down the hallway, Odion finally spoke to me when we were out of the voice range of others. "Master Marik informed me that you'd be staying in his quarters," he scanned a card into the dorm, the automatic door opening to show a dark room.

I looked at him with the hood still over the half portion of my face, "But why?" I asked innocently, I felt no need to be snappy at him. His presence was alive compared to the ghouls and he was definitely trust worthy even though I didn't know him.

He eyed me closely, "I don't ask questions, I simply just follow his orders," he looked sadly as he turned away from me, a dull expression never left his face.

"He'll be expecting you to be there when his plan is finally set and in order," he stated firmly, "I'd follow directions. Master Marik doesn't like to take no for an answer," and before I could even say anything, he disappeared down the hall in a matter of minutes so I didn't even bother questioning.

I sighed negatively; I didn't want to wait for Marik. That would be just dumb on my part. I don't like being dependent on someone else when he is the one who needs to do some convincing. Besides, this might be fun or it could end my life within a heart beat.

"Fine then, you win this time Marik but don't expect me to really listen to you anymore after this," I simple just spoke out loud, as if he could hear me.

The room was beautiful and calm; the baby blue color continued into the room and throughout the entire place. It was nice and had a comfortable feeling to it. I couldn't help but to smile, it was better than I thought and I suddenly felt selfish. I made my way into the bathroom to check out the suite, as if I had it all to myself. My fingers touched the mirror gracefully, dancing smoothly across my reflection. "Ah, if only I didn't have to share with that wicked boy," I said to myself with a greedy smile, it might of been just as bad as you know whom.

I didn't let him devour my thoughts completely. I decided to take back what I said earlier about being dependent just this once. No, maybe not this time. I don't think I could just coop and wait within this room for very long. I wanted to look around this airship and I was eager to see what this place was about.

The main reason for my motivation was my anxious heart that started to beat with excitement. My mind was thrilling strangely, I hardly ever got this way. I changed out the mysterious hood and placed it on the bed with one swift motion. My regular clothes were underneath it; back on Marik's ship he finally gave me some decent clothes. I didn't bother asking how he got the clothes from my bedroom back in Domino; I figured it would be a little too much to ask. At least I got to get out of that repulsive uniform.

Casual clothing was my typical attire; long jeans that didn't grip too tightly around my legs and a navy blue polo shirt. Underneath all of my shirts, I wear a tight cami to match. For this particular shirt, the tank top was white. It was comfortable so I wasn't complaining. He grabbed me other clothes (so he said) but I don't get them until later. Thus why I hate being dependent on him. It's killing me.

I smiled slyly to myself as I walked towards the door with a calm stride. I was in no big hurry, nor did I care if I couldn't get back without Marik. If he really wanted me to stay within that room, he would have to come find me sooner and make sure I was really there. He should know my rules by now. I wait around for _no one_.

My hand glided across the wall, approaching the door more swiftly now. I was completely eager to explore a little bit.

The automatic door sensed my presence and instantly opened. I didn't bother looking where I was going, I knew how to walk without looking in front of me but I stared outside one of the port windows close to the bed. We had already begun taking off and I hardly even knew that. Boy was I oblivious or what?

However, I wished I was more observant of my surroundings. I used to never be this bad at getting distracted, my senses used to be as keen as a hawks. All that ended when I was captured by that rotten mastermind. He threw me off my style with his stare and that damn rod. At a time like this, I wished I was myself again because I had just run into someone. There was only a second too spare before my mind put two and two together again and actually thought of something useful.

Within that second, I breathed in a scent that smelt of a unique bitter-sweet Egyptian. His smell was pure musk and it sent my mind into a whirlwind that just continued to spin into a tornado. I also caught a whiff of a delicate man who always towered over me in someway. My eyes converted to the chest of the man, his shirt black as night. His shoulders were stiff and dark, his skin a light tan. It wasn't then that I realized that I bummed into the last person I wanted to be caught by.

My mind sent off wild curses in disappointment as I glanced up at him, meeting those sadistic lavender eyes. His look was mocking, his lips curved up into a light smirk. "Now, where you do think your going?"

I choose something that just spun off my head, procrastinating as much as possible.

"I'm looking for the bathroom,"

I felt incredibly stupid at that moment, knowing he couldn't have been that retarded. The bathroom was just a couple steps behind me but Marik didn't know that. I was here before he was so this room should be foreign to him. I was counting on the fact that he wouldn't catch on. He hadn't seen the room yet so how would he know?

He placed a warm hand on my open shoulder, feeling the real sensation of his soft palm. I couldn't pay attention on anything when he touched me like that…blah, curse these damn hormones.

I snapped out of it when I noticed that he was pointing with his index finger towards the door behind me.

"Over there," he didn't even see the room and yet, he knew. Curses…I can't even out smart him. I won't say that he isn't smart since he uses only common sense it seems but it must be my luck then. Yes, I'll blame my 50/50 luck. At least I don't feel halfway retarded now.

"Oh, yeah," I flashed him a smile, just to cover up my false stupidity. I'm starting to think he can see right through me and its driving me up the wall! Or maybe it's that rod of his. Perhaps he is controlling my mind to making me look like a complete idiot. Yes, I'll blame the rod now.

He glanced over his shoulder, out into the hallway to see if anyone was listening in. When clear, he shoved himself in. His hand was still on my shoulder when he invited himself into his suite, pulling me farther away from the door. I felt like a prisoner again when the automatic door shut and locked from inside. Did he do that too?

Marik stopped when he was in the center of the room, shuffling his deck of cards with a smug look on his face. There was a twinkle that just wouldn't go away, swarming around him that made me want to curl into a ball just die. So many things about him reminded me of something so familiar but it was a mysterious air. I fear a lot of it has to do with me and my _power. _I left the thought alone, it would only mess me up even more if I tried to pinpoint actually what he reminded me of.

All I could really do was just look at him and observe. I could tell that he was plotting something bad. This guy wasn't easy to read but he was still readable in some situations.

"Marik, why in the world am I staying with you? Can't I just sleep in some other room? This is kind of disturbing to think of the both of us staying in the same room," I hated to be the one to ask the first and the most obvious questions but I had too. He didn't seem like he would complain to that, he was the one who insisted I stay with him after all.

He glanced up at me with those eyes that penetrated my being with one blow. It was getting annoying by the control he had over me with just his eyes. He smirked again, the foolish mockery danced across his face.

"Aria, I highly doubt that you'd want to stay in another room. I reckon it's much less comfortable with those pathetic fools about. Since you are the _darkness's _favorite being, I'd prefer if you'd stay here with me and grant me the power I need to destroy the pharaoh and his friends,"

I looked at him a little puzzled. "Destroy the pharaoh?" I didn't know that Egyptian Kings still lived among this lifetime. Its an interesting topic to think so but I had my doubts. From deep within my stomach, I knew exactly what he was talking about. Yugi's golden puzzle flashed in my head.

_The pharaoh…Yugi?_

I felt the answer was already in my grasp but I tossed it aside. There was something else that was rather disturbing. I rubbed the back of my head; I needed to think things through about this. Was Marik that type of person? "By _destroy_, you mean _kill_?"

"Precisely," he stated with a firm tone but his smirk had a whole another meaning. He placed his deck of cards onto top of the metallic island on the other side of the room. He snickered to himself about something, regardless what it was, I didn't ask.

I crossed my arms in a furious manner. I didn't want him killing off Yugi and his friends. That was just morally wrong in my mind. Honestly, I didn't think he would be the type of person to actually want to kill someone. Sure he was a mastermind with a strange rod that drove me insane (not to mention he had my parents and my friend under his control). Blah, it just didn't seem right but in the deepest part of my mind was the very denial to my opposite actions. It felt like it _is_ okay for Yugi to die, like it was promised to happen. But that was just a thought, and it wasn't what was really right.

He noticed my fatigued expression, my azure eyes darting thousands of glares at him. He turned to face me, "What?"

"You're not going to kill them, you know. You may get away with keeping me around but I won't let you do that,"

There a flash of annoyance on his face as he walked over to me. He can't dominate me; I wasn't going to let him. Marik didn't look too happy that I was denying him the thought of killing off my classmates. They weren't my friends but they were still people I knew. The thought just couldn't settle well in my stomach.

"Aria, I wouldn't try to be the hero if I were you," He stopped right beside me, facing towards the door as both of our bodies faced separation directions, he smirked once more and examined me with those eyes, " It really doesn't suit you,"

I scoffed at that thought, as if he knew me, "Really now? I don't think so. You don't know what fits me or not. I'm the one in charge of that."

He eyed me again, a spark of something else in his smug face. "Perhaps, but not for long," he said confidently. Nothing could throw me in dismay; I knew that for a fact.

"Marik, you sound so sure of yourself," I continued to glare at him, he wasn't cooperating with me and it was bothering. I pivoted on my foot, my body open to his. "I am in control of this Marik and I won't let you harm any of them,"

I was beginning to walk towards the door, knowing it was locked but to budge it down if I had too. I wasn't going to let this Egyptian get the best of me right now; I wanted to get away from him.

I should have known he would be the one who wanted the last say in our conversations. He always seemed to hush me when I was finished with saying whatever I needed too. I'm beginning to think he is more dominating in situations that I am.

His warm fingers wrapped around my forearm, catching me before I got too far away. "Aria," the way he said my name caught my attention.

He was using a different tone, deep but softer than I've ever heard him sound. "It's between your loved ones or Yugi and his friends. I'd think you'd consider what is at sake for you. Perhaps you should consider the people you love most a thought and worry about them, not the fate of Yugi and his friends,"

For some reason, I couldn't agree with him more. He did have my parents and my best friend in his hands. He could kill them if I wasn't eager to fully cooperate with this (for whatever reason he wanted me here for). I sighed, and I knew he was right. I had a choice and I wasn't going to risk it all to save both of them. I'm not a super hero…

With my silence, he tone went back to normal. I could feel the smile on his lips as he spoke once more, "I'll let you wonder but there are going to be conditions."

The thought of freedom was on the line, he had my full attention once more. I peered over my shoulder just to look at his face. He was smiling a softer smile, lightly curving into a smirk. Was he teasing me?

"I'm listening,"

"You must pretend that you're a particular _friend_ of mine,"

I eyed him closely; there was something fishy about his offer. "What _kind_ of friend?"

He chuckled at me softly, "Whichever is different from you being the slave at Odion's side. They didn't see you go on the ship, so if they ask, just tell them you came late. You wanted to see me win," he let go of my arm with a peachy smile. "Remember now, my name is Namu and I'm a close friend of yours," he laughed once more as he went over to the table to sort out his deck once more, "I have a feeling the host of this tournament will be serving dinner soon. I'll join you then, so enjoy your time _alone,"_

I didn't mind leaving Marik in his room, I needed to get some alone time myself. I couldn't help but feel a smile escape from my lips; my heart was racing in different paces at every second. There was something here that I had felt before, a force that I encountered a long time ago. I can't recall the thought or memory but it was definitely something here that I'm eager to discover once more. It felt like a reunion.

I didn't think I'd be found so soon by one of my classmates. Ryou Bakura was the transfer student from Great Britain. He was a little distant at school but he tends to hang out with Yugi and his friends. I don't mind him but I never really liked going near him.

There was a whirl of evil about him, something deep within those chocolate eyes that made me look away. His stare catches mine first, I'm unable to retreat since he seemed eager to speak to me. A little conversation won't hurt?

"Aria?" He tilted his head to the side in an innocently manner, his coco eyes pierced right through me. At this very moment, I could feel the dead wind of another soul within him. It gave me the goose bumps and I shivered a little, unable to cover it up as he came closer to me.

"Oh, hey there Ryou," I made sure I kept my thick walls up; I just couldn't trust him. My eyes traced down his arm, bandaged up with white gauze. Blood was already seeping through. He instantly covered his arm, hiding his wound from me.

I glanced back up at him again and I know what I saw. For just a single moment, his expression was dark and cunning; the opposite of the one who greeted me. I blinked, a little startled from the change. It just proved my instinct about him. But it was gone in matter of seconds, taking notice that I was looking back at him again.

I raised an eye brow to say something but he beat me to it, his thick English accent casting a spell over my ears to listen. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you dueled,"

I blinked once more appalled at the change.

_Bipolar, maybe?_

"I don't, I'm just here with a friend,"

"Really?" He acted surprised, "Who?"

I glanced away and remembered what the jerk told me. "Namu. I came here to watch him duel," I felt distant from him, a cold stare from a deadly man.

_Your innocent acts don't work on me._

He smiled gently my way once more, an innocent playboy smile. It could drive any girl man but I wasn't going to be fooled by him. I had other things to worry about.

"Namu eh? He really helped me a couple days ago," There was a mysterious sparkle, "Nice fellow,"

"Um, right. He is," I tried to sound convincing but it was hard to image Marik helping anyone; especially Ryou. "Does that explain your arm?"

He blinked then nodded. "Yes," he seemed timid, "It's a long story and I can hardly remember it but Namu helped me. That's how he met Tea and Joey, too. I suppose I have a lot to thank him for. I just hope we don't duel against each other. I'd just hate to win against him in exchange for all he's done for me,"

I looked at him suspiciously, "shouldn't you be in a hospital then? It looks pretty bad," I stated, glancing at his hand that started to retreat from the bleeding arm. He glanced at it as well, "I suppose so, but it doesn't hurt actually," he said, half smiling, half frowning.

There was a sad emotion that spread on his features and I had a feeling that this guy wasn't bipolar in anyway. That's when I noticed a golden triangle necklace in the middle of his shirt. In the middle of the necklace, there was a disturbing eye that stared at me directly. It was the same on Marik's rod and Yugi's puzzle. Weird. There was a thin circle around it, artifacts dangled from it loosely. I got a pounding headache but it was soon aided with a whisper in my head. I ignored it.

"Right, right," I looked away from him, "Well its nice chatting with you but I got to go and find Namu. We kinda split up a little bit ago," I laughed nervously. These people were really starting to make me feel weird and foreign. I wasn't ever nervous and now I felt the pressure of another force that I feel I've been running from in a long time.

A man came on the intercom suddenly, interrupting our ended conversation. "Attention, dinner will be starting. All the competitors come to the dinning hall in Sector 1," he paused then repeated once more.

"Well, Aria, I'd hate to get lost just when dinner is about to start. Will you walk with me?" He flashed me that ever-so-innocent smile and I bit my lip. How could I really refuse? Marik would meet me there anyway, so there'd be no point. He'd be expecting me to show up. I won't want to make him worry or nothing. He does have a crazy temper.

"Sure Ryou," I said and waited for him as we walked down the hall to Sector 1.

* * *

Dinner was a little strange entering in with Ryou, Yugi and friends had already beat us to the dinning hall and their reactions to finding me here were baffled. Their reactions the same as Ryou's.

"Aria, I didn't know you dueled," Yugi stated interested, but he glanced around as if he was looking for someone.

I just stared at them a little dumbfounded. I was probably more surprised then they were for me being here. Honestly, I wasn't sure either at this point. "Oh, no worries. I don't duel,"

"So whatcha doin' here then?" I looked at the punk who said that. It was Joey Wheeler, one of the biggest losers at Domino High. He was loud and annoying sometimes, but he had sense of humor. He looked funny to me with his fluffy blonde hair and dumb look across his face. But it was hard to think of a reason even though I had a lie in my head.

"Well-"

"She's here with me,"

Marik's voice appeared suddenly behind me. I nearly jumped. Why was I so jumpy now? Gosh, I couldn't tell you why. Maybe I'm just tired and edgy from the long day…

He came up from behind and stood behind me, playing an innocent character that I recognized when he introduced himself to Yugi and his friends.

Joey smiled wickedly, "Ah, I see. You two datin' or somethin'?" he rubbed his nose, listening to hear.

I blinked once more and opened my mouth to disagree but Marik was quicker. "You could say that. You know, I'm surprised she said yes," he chuckled, staying in character with his Namu personality. I just looked at him, he was nuts for considering that!

_But still…_

My cheeks burned for an instant and I fidgeted silently on my heels. I wanted to say something but I just couldn't speak.

_What in the world is wrong with me? Rant the fucker out! Go on!_

My tongue flicked in my mouth, keeping my lips sealed shut for the longest time. Had Marik finally gained control over me? No way! I would never go under him! This was a cover up, not anything important. I got to stay in character too, being me like I've been since birth. No one could change me.

"Heh, and I was surprised he asked," I gave him an icy, yet malicious look before walking over to sit in a seat. I was starving. At that, I was feeling pretty good now. Joey was the next to pursuit the table and sat down.

"Alright, let's eat some grub!"

* * *

Everything was fine, no complaints as the duelist's and Tea, Serenity, Duke and Tristen joined us. It was actually kind of nice to sit back and talk among us, Joey was proving to me quite the comedian. I wished I considered hanging out with them more; they seemed like fun people.

I smiled to myself silently, thinking about certain things as I finished eating. I didn't even care about the stares at were directed at me from Ryou and Marik. I felt they had a silent connection with one another and it was a little bothering. I glanced at Marik who looked out of it for a little bit. I'd ask him about the little "rescue" later. I knew Marik wouldn't save Ryou; he was an evil mastermind who wanted to kill people. Yeah, definitely suspicious if you ask me.

A tall guy entered into the room, his silver white trench coat nearly touched the ground. I could tell you who this guy was from anywhere. His dark brown hair was parted smoothly down that nearly hitting his cold blue eyes. He was an asshole, bigger than Marik. He was cold and had a low tolerance for bullshit. He was Seto Kaiba, the host of this tournament and known for his inventions for the duel disk system and some other video games. He was rich and a lot of the girls are goo-goo eyed over him at school. It's annoying since he doesn't give anyone the time for anything. I ignore him just like I do to things I don't want to listen too.

"Everyone listen up; enjoy your evening as best you can since tomorrow morning is when the first duel will take place," when I did listen in, he sounded like he was threatening everyone with his ice king tone. Perhaps he was trying to be intimating. "The slots will be chosen at 8:00 sharp. Be late, and then you will miss to see if your name will be announced. It will at random," he placed a cold eye on Yugi, firmly looking like he knew he was better than him.

_Yeah, I could kick his ass in duel monsters. I invented the game._

I blinked at my thought, shaking my head. _What the hell? No I didn't. Heh, weird. _I half heartedly smiled to myself, I wasn't sure what in the hell I was thinking.

Marik grabbed my hand softly at first then clenched it in his palm. "Time to go," he whispered as Kaiba was done with his speech and such. I must of doze off in my thoughts since I didn't even realize what was going on at first.

Everyone was already gone and Marik let go of my hand. He smirked at the door where Yugi left out of. "Everything will begin tomorrow. I can hardly contain myself,"

"Yeah, sure," I rolled my eyes, I was feeling rather tired all of a sudden. "I bet you'll lose the first round," I teased with a soft smile.

He didn't say anything but I knew he wasn't mad. He would have said something and lightly shoved me out of the door. "Don't pass out on me. I'll just leave out here on the floor," he stated coldly. I was hard to tell if he was kidding but I took it as if it was.

I snickered, "Oh but you can't. I'm your damn girlfriend, remember _Namu?_" I sighed lightly as we walked out of the dinning hall. He smirked at that.

"So, Ryou told me you saved him. Enlighten me."

We were already at his suite when he shoved me, eager for me to get in and out of anyone's sight. He continued to smirk as the door slid to a close. "Now what business does that concern you?" His dark eyes narrowed, looking dangerously at me but that malicious stare.

"Concerns me because I'm pretending to be your pathetic, clueless girlfriend so tell me,"

He pulled out the rod from under the pillow of his bed. He couldn't take it with him; everyone would be able to tell that he was the real Marik if he showed them that.

"Ryou Bakura has an ancient artifact that has a spirit within it that wants to destroy Yugi. We allied our forces together to seek out his demise," he snickered, "At dinner he was asking all sorts of questions about you. The spirit seemed foolishly worried about the situation that involves you,"

I looked at him with an eye brow rose intrigued. "The spirit was worried about me?"

"I didn't tell him about our little bet," he flicked my parted hair out of my face with the bottom edge of the Rod. "That seemed to concern him," he stated softly, focusing something else.

A shiver crawled up my spine softly, torturing my body endlessly. I inched a bit farther from him. "And you told him?"

"No the _entire_ truth," he brought the Rod back to his side, smirking at me lightly. "Your just a slave that I'm using to help blend in the fact that I'm not the wielder of the rod." He chuckled darkly, "Speaking of which," the rod covered his face for a moment, toying it within his fingers. "You don't like _this_ do you?"

I scoffed at him, "No, I don't."

He looked at me; amused. "Why not?"

"It really creeps me out, alright?" I growled slightly, stomping off across the room. I wasn't entirely happy to be toyed with right now. He knew I didn't like it, he should of known that it made me extremely uncomfortable.

He frowned for a moment, "Creeps you out? That doesn't sound…right,"

I glanced at him, "For you? I told you better, I'm not the darkness you're looking for. I'm much simpler."

He sighed bitterly, "You're foolish to deny yourself. I know you are. Besides," he paused; the rod disappeared suddenly from behind his back. I was eager to see it gone. He fluffed out his pillow and kicked off his shoes. He was getting ready for bed, which didn't sound so bad right now. He relaxed back on his stomach, facing away from me.

His voice trailed off as he settled himself in. I know he would be busy tomorrow but he had my attention. I paced myself as I walked over to him and his wide enough bed.

"Besides what? And don't ignore me. I know your not sleeping,"

I heard a soft laugh escape from him, he seemed more relaxed than I ever seen him be.

"You're not simple at all,"

I blinked at his statement, confused by what he meant and I pondered over what he meant. For some reason, it was bothering me to the core of my skin.

_Maybe the walls are breaking down after all…_

They couldn't do that just yet, I don't even know him and yet; I feel so comfortable around Marik. I'll admit, I feel hidden potential every time I look at him but can only deny it. He has threatened me, my family and my best friend and not to mention that he wants to kill people. He can't be the one I bring my guard down for; he's not right.

Or perhaps the connection I feel goes deeper. That tends to happen a lot here with those items with the eyes. I feel so strange around them while everyone else seems fine; as if they can't feel it. Maybe it's just me but that's not very convincing. Everything happens for a reason and I hope that this will lead to something good. I'm sick of being so tossed around the utter abyss.

I must have been quiet for some time now, focusing on my thoughts a little too much. It's happened before. Marik glanced over his shoulder, his pool of lavender eyes peer at me.

"Foolish girl, get into bed,"

"There?" I looked down at the empty space he has left unattended. "Right next to you?"

"Yes," he sounded irritated with all of my questions and I would be too but this wasn't something I had in mind. I never slept next a guy before, much less my foe; so to speak.

"But-"

"Would you rather sleep on the floor? Mind you, I won't be generous to give you anything such as pillows or blankets either. Choose wisely,"

He was trying to get me to lie next to him and for reasons I didn't know. Thoughts slammed into my head and my heart began to race. But I took my chances, I could tell he was serious about not giving me anything either. Maybe he still thinks I'm this darkness and is obsessed with me or something. That didn't make me feel much better but its better than lying on the solid, uncomfortable floor.

"Fine but under one condition,"

He turned his head away and shut his eyes. "And what would _that_ be?"

"Don't touch me or anything. I'll toss your deck out into the wind and you will have nothing that you could duel against," I sat down on the edge of the bed, running my hand out on the mattress. It make my muscles relax slowly, embracing this comfortable bed with every fiber in my body.

Marik snickered, must have felt my presence linger close to his. He whispered something that was too soft to hear, the muffling sound of the blimp soaring through the wind canceled it out. I felt content right now, being so close to someone was persistent to get me to lie with them. At that moment, as I was beginning to shut my eyes, I felt as if that the Marik I knew went deeper than just the evil mastermind who wanted to beat Yugi. He was so much more than that but I couldn't place my finger on it.

But as my eyes shut completely and my conscious state of mind drifted away, I knew something about myself that I had been hiding or its been kept oblivious from me. Knowing that little fragment of me just might be the answer to this strange, drawn feeling I get around him.

I feel like I know him from somewhere, from a long time ago…


End file.
